By Ourselves
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "Bechloe. G!P Chloe. They masturbate for each other." Please stop leaving prompts as reviews. Send them to my inbox here or on Tumblr.
Chloe hated property management groups on college campuses. They would do anything to screw someone out of a security deposit, had terrible follow through on maintenance or renovations, and treated tenants like children. Key duplication was strictly prohibited. Unfortunately, the only option was to deal with it or live in the dorms; which were even worse.

She had been waiting outside of her girlfriend's apartment for 20 minutes and was starting to worry. What if Beca was hurt or sick and couldn't make it to the door? The terrible possibilities quickly started to worry Chloe who decided to take the situation into her own hands.

The redhead took a few steps back before calling out, "Beca, if you're near the door, move out of the way." Chloe then lifted her leg and delivered a hard kick right next to the lock, sending the door flying open.

After shutting the door, Chloe became aware of moaning coming from Beca's bedroom. Countless scenarios came flooding into Chloe's head to explain what could have caused that moan, each are worse than the last.

Chloe immediately darted to Beca's bedroom and threw the door open. What she found was the brunette lying on her back with two fingers buried inside herself, her other hand on her naked breast, and a completely deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"What the fuck, dude?" Beca demanded.

The redhead was so shocked at the whole situation that even though she had heard Beca's question. She ignored it while she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Beca asked again.

"Were you masturbating?" Chloe blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, I was." Beca answered, still in disbelief of what was happening. "But that doesn't answer why you're in my apartment when I didn't let you in."

"I kicked it in because I was worried you were hurt or sick when you didn't answer the door after 20 minutes."

"You did what?" Beca asked in complete shock that her sweet, dorky girlfriend had done something totally badass like kick in a door.

"I kicked in the door because I was worried about you. Normally you're super punctual so when you were 20 minutes late, I started to worry."

Beca frowned in confusion. The last time she had looked at the clock it was 3:30, a full hour before she would be expecting Chloe. " It was then that it dawned on the brunette. "Fuck, it's daylight savings time today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Chloe nodded solemnly as her eyes shifted down to Beca's hand still buried inside her pussy. The redhead couldn't help it but allow her mind to drift off to how badly she wanted to replace the brunette's fingers with her own, or her tongue, or her cock.

"Babe," Beca called out to her girlfriend as she tried to surpass the smile rapidly spreading across her face.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked in a distracted voice as her eyes remained glued on Beca's fingers.

"Looks like you've got a big problem in your pants."

At first Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion, but the second the true meaning filtered through her brain, bright blue eyes shot down to her crotch where there was indeed a large bulge.

Beca couldn't help but smile in amusement as her girlfriend unsuccessfully tried to stutter out an explanation. Eventually, the brunette took some pity on the redhead and cut her off. "Chloe, it's ok," she reassured.

"Really?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as I'm the one turning you on," Beca said casually.

The couple shared a smile before a devious smirk spread across Beca's face. "I guess it's only logical that we take care of our immediate needs."

"I could not agree more," Chloe said as she quickly removed all of her clothes, tossing them haphazardly on the floor before striding towards her girlfriend with purpose.

Just as the redhead was about to get on the bed, the sound of Beca's voice telling her to wait stopped her. "What is it, baby?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh," Chloe said, surprised and hurt that Beca didn't want to have sex.

"Shit, no, I don't mean it like that," Beca said when she realized how that came off.

"No, it's ok, I understand." Chloe said sadly as she started picking up her clothes and making her way towards the door. "I obviously interrupted whatever little fantasy you were having. It's ok, finish up and I'll be in the living room watching TV when you're done," the redhead said in an attempt to not sound hurt.

"Chloe," Beca said in a firm, authoritative tone that Chloe had never heard her girlfriend use, but immediately recognized as meaning business. "I love you very much and absolutely love having sex with you. I'm not saying I don't want to get it on later. I just thought it would be fun to masturbate for each other."

"Masturbate for each other," the redhead echoed back while she thought it over. After a minute, Chloe's head snapped over to lock eyes with Beca. "That sounds like a really, really fucking good idea," the redhead husked.

"I thought so," Beca said victoriously as she started lazily rubbing her clit, immediately putting a moan from her lips. "Are you going to join in or just watch? The brunette asked after a minute and Chloe was still standing at the end of the bed watching.

"Oh, yeah, right," Chloe said, obviously having just been pulled out of some kind of fantasy driven trance. "Um, where do you want me?" The usually confident redhead asked nervously.

As amused as she was by her girlfriend's nervousness, Beca pushed that aside. This was obviously something that Chloe was anxious and knew that it wasn't the time to point it out. "Why don't you come up here by me?" Beca suggested gently.

Chloe crawled so she was lying beside Beca on her back with her head resting on the pillow.

"I think you know what to do from here," the brunette said as she turned her attention back to what she had been doing before getting distracted.

The redhead sheepishly reached down to grab her partially hard dick and started stroking it until she was completely hard. She hesitated for a moment. Chloe had never touched herself in front of anyone before. It was so private and intimate a thing to share with someone. The redhead wasn't sure if she was ready to share that with anyone.

Just as Chloe was about to get up and go to the bathroom to take care of herself, a particularly loud moan from Beca caught her attention. The redhead was so aroused and touched watching the brunette brazenly fucking herself that she wouldn't help but start pumping up and down on her cock way faster than she even realized.

"Oh, that's it, Chloe," Beca moaned as her eyes trained on the redhead's hand on her cock. "I can tell you're close, almost as close as I am. Would you do the pleasure of coming with me?" The brunette asked between moans.

"Yes," Chloe gasped as she picked up her pace.

Neither girl said another word as they worked themselves towards the sweet release they were both craving until Beca stiffened and cried out "Oh fuck, Chloe, baby, come for me!"

Without even thinking about it, ropes of hot cum came shooting out of the redhead's dick onto her stomach, hand, and the sheets.

Both girls continued their ministration until they had come down from their highs and collapsed onto the bed simultaneously as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was way better than I ever could have imagined," Chloe said with a little chuckled.

"I'm not surprised," Beca said with a little shrug as she pillowed her head on Chloe's shoulder and threw her arm over her stomach.

"Really?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Beca confirmed with a nod. "I mean, masturbating is awesome, having you here to do it with me made it even better."

"Why didn't you just say you like having sex with me? It would have been much faster."

"Ugh, sex is over-rated. Masturbating is the way to go." Beca said.

For a moment, there was tense silence as Chloe wondered if her girlfriend was being serious.

"Baby, I'm kidding," Beca said with a smirk after a few seconds. "I love having sex with you more than I can even say."

Chloe beamed at her girlfriend before her mind fell into the gutter. "What do you say you show me just how much?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beca agreed as she pulled her girlfriend into a heated kiss and silently thanked Benjamin Franklin for coming up with daylight savings time.


End file.
